Dirty Little Secret
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: "I'll keep you my dirty little secret." HiruMamo


**Title: Dirty Little Secret**

**Summary:** "I'll keep you my dirty little secret." HiruMamo Drabbles

**A/N:** Inspired by Bar-Ohki's 51 Objects drabble. XD I am on a roll and this has never happened before! XD

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay? I don't own the song Dirty Little Secrets it belongs to The All American Rejects.

**Warning:** Excessive use of Hiruma's "F" word. Because Hiruma is not Hiruma without the "F" word.

* * *

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

**Cursing**

He clicked his tongue, "I don't see your fucking point."

She hissed as she kept her hands on the table, "How many times do I have to explain before you _actually_ listen?!"

"Get tired of saying the whole damn thing over and over again and I'll reconsider!"

"You're team captain Hiruma." Mamori pushed herself away from the table and started walking away. "Plus you're their senior! You should at least be some sort of model and cut down on all the cursing!!"

She was blinded by rage and he saw it coming. Her knee heavily knocked itself on a stray armchair.

"Ow!!! Damn it, damn it, damn it!! Who placed that thing there anyway?!"

It was music to his ears, "You were saying?"

~*~*~*

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

**Shopping**

She preferred tea over coffee. An obvious sign of defiantness against him. She spends at least three and a half hours in the fiction section of the bookstore when other people would spend that time shopping for a new wardrobe. Women would kill to have her body that makes dangerously form fitting clothes fit like a glove. Women would like to murder her for putting her body to waste as she prefers stylish but comfortable clothing. She'd let the old woman behind her get ahead on the line and it made people wish they were older. Men would flock around her like bees to a hive the moment she asks assistance. That's what he's there for.

And lately her favorite wardrobe color is red which does a real good job with clashing and emphasizing her sapphire orbs, "I didn't ask you to come with me in the first place! If you're too tired stop wasting your time and go home!"

He grins. Shopping is very educational. Definitely one of the best ways to waste time. "So is it frills or laces?"

~*~*~*

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

**Heartbroken**

He thought a woman who shared almost the same I.Q as him would put it to damn good use to avoid the inevitable, but he was as sinister as the dark mist that covers Dracula's castle and she was as clear as crystal gleaming on water. The affinity was evident and that was where he was pointing his middle finger.

It just had to be _her. _He should be out there hunting for the unlucky sorry excuse of a bastard.

But there he was in the dead cold night his tall, lanky frame stood as sturdy as a wall while the back of her petite and devastated frame leaned behind him. He was ticked as hell and he couldn't find the right words for it. She choose now (of all times!) to be a fucking stubborn idiot.

He gritted his teeth and his voice came out surprisingly calm, "Use my chest next time fucking manager."

Her endless sobs suddenly stopped and he could feel her smile, "I'll take your word for it."

He smirks because he was going to make _**damn**_ sure she won't be crying next time.

~*~*~*

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

**Hide & Seek**

His brows threatened to disappear to his hairline, "Who's the fucking midget who suggested this dim-witted game?!"

It was a weekend and the team begged him for a practice-free day for some little fun and this is what they dragged him into?!

He fucking should've known better than to waste his time with these idiots.

Mamori shook her head and sighed, "Just play along. You had your share of games let them have theirs."

Typical mother hen, "Tch. I'm not playing 'it' for a bunch of childish fucking brats!"

"Who said you'll do the searching?" She laughed grabbed his hand and dragged him off his feet, "Come on! You're the hiding type so this should be easy!" She didn't let go of his hand the whole time. It was as bright as day but it stayed hidden in plain sight.

For now, maybe he'll play along.

~*~*~*

_You are the only one that needs to know_

**Origin**

When neighbors caught wind of rumors that Mrs. Anezaki's daughter got herself a steady suitor they were intrigued. They stuck to their windows in hopes that they could catch a glimpse of the rumored man. They had no luck of glimpsing him even though they stuck to the windows during after school hours. So rumors grew and spread. The rumored man is tall, dangerously handsome and is one of the very few gentlemen of the society. He is an inspiring man and his actions are as motivational as his words. Ah, what they would give just to watch such a man woe Mrs. Anezaki's daughter.

It kept housewives utterly thrilled, "You're so lucky Mrs. Anezaki! You're daughter is heaven sent so it's natural that her suitor should be one as well!" She nods and smiles and pretends that she is certain.

But Mrs. Anezaki knew better to trust rumors, "So where does he come from?"

Mamori didn't think twice, "Hell."

~*~*~*

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be just another regret _

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

**Father**

The game had long before ended leaving the bleachers cold and empty. There's nothing left to see and no more cheering left to hear. Yet there they are sitting side by side trying to find their own comfortable positions as they talked about something they strangely have in common. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on a highly private call and he knows that perfectly well.

At least his father makes himself known and existent, "You're lucky."

His brows furrowed at the abruptly popped gum, "You're fucking kidding me."

It was the first time she's touched on a topic he was highly sensitive to. It was like walking across a thin sheet of ice. She knows nothing that is why she wants to know more but she knows better than to push her luck.

He glances at her momentarily, "But I'll make damn sure that my child will be."

Her hand rises to tuck stray strands of hair behind her ear. Yeah, he'll definitely make a good father.

~*~*~*

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

**Fractured**

He was expecting this. The sound of panic and fear echoing around him, the devastating detachment of two bones which compromises his all important right arm, the cold shivers and sweat running down his spine and, more importantly, the pain. Oh the damn, fucking undeniably excruciating pain! Not like it will go away once he screams. His plans are all calculated in his mind and all that's left is to go back in the field. His teeth are screeching horribly against each other and whatever energy he has left is being sucked away by the fucking pain.

He himself is not sure if he'll live long enough at the field.

She finished bandaging his arms as tight as he wanted them to be and she stands. "Hiruma-kun it's done."

He didn't hear her. His senses are completely locked in pain. He remains seated and his head is bowed down low. "It hurts that badly huh…"

This time he heard her but he really doesn't want to argue with her now, "Hell yeah."

Her arms loop themselves around his neck and his senses are invaded by the scent of the fruity shit that belongs only to her, the cold shivers turned into a warm tingling sensation, and the softness of her body was more then he imagined it to be. This is completely distracting him from the pain but he knows it will be back to haunt him once she lets go.

Oh well, he'll live.

~*~*~*

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

**Deciphering**

There's a slight distinction between You, Me and We.

Being the genius that he is she knows very well that he has perfected the hand signals she made and he had no problem executing each of the hand signals. To say that he has gone sloppy is impossible. But she really wonders if he's aware of it. It's bugging her for months.

The day's practice is almost about to end. He signals her on the bench, _Pack your stuff we're going home._

It used to be: _Pack your stuff and go home._

She really has to ask, _We?_

He raises a brow; _You got a problem with that?_

She smiles, _Nothing really_

He shrugs, _Then get your fucking things packed and wait outside the clubroom._

Going home took longer than expected.

~*~*~*

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

**Options**

They were _everywhere._ Literally.

And they have the lifespan of good for nothing weeds. As soon as he takes out a new bunch another group will pop out of out of nowhere! He uses his guns more frequently on them than he does on the football team, he has spoken an entire encyclopedia of profanities as he chases them away and Cerberus is thrilled to sink his teeth on random sorry people's butts. The football team has never been happier but that's beside the point. The tension just got worse.

"Just pick one! Just pick one of those damn fucking maggots and get this all fucking done and over with!!"

Musashi sighed. If Hiruma hates the lot so much he should know that the easiest way to settle this is that if he himself would finally step up.

"You want me to pick one?! Then stop filtering through the whole lot and let me pick!!"

Suzuna sighed. If Mamori really wanted to pick one then she would've done that a long time ago. She knows that she's not doing it to purposely piss him off.

Unless Hiruma has a _personal_ suggestion and Mamori has a _personal_ choice…

The bubbly cheerleader and the old looking carpenter were the only ones highly perceptive of what's underneath the tension. They gave each other brief glances and sighed.

Geez, if only those two knew.

~*~*~*

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

**Flirting**

To say that Mamori Anezaki is kind is an understatement. She is _too_ kind.

She was patiently waiting outside the café for her friends for the last forty-five minutes. Anyone who didn't have enough patience to wait would've long walked out already. But she's Mamori Anezaki she is not kind. She is _too_ kind. And so by some unlucky coincidence Kongo Agon passes by.

"Hey it's you again! What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

And it came. The gentleman face combined with the kind and friendly demeanor.

She doesn't yield so easily though. She believes that she can talk her way out of it, "Oh, hello! I'm just waiting for my friends to arrive."

"Really? It's no fun to be alone why don't you come with me instead?"

She knows that he purposely omitted the 'waiting for my friends to arrive' part, "No thank you, they should be coming soon."

He laughs in amusement and hints of cruelty, "You actually _dared_ to say NO to me for the second time."

She felt a familiar chill run through her. It's the same one that she felt the first time she met him. It's the same as that time he pushed her roughly on the ledges of the bridge. His hand is coming for her and she knows she can't avoid it because she's seen that hand in action so many times.

And that same hand surprisingly came crashing to the wall planting itself a few inches beside her face.

"I thought I'd introduce you to a friend of mine since your fucking hand strays all over the place."

Now if only that once in a lifetime event could be used in the football field. But that's beside the point. "Fucking dreads meet the fucking wall."

Hiruma nudged her to let her back face Agon by turning her around and putting his arm over her tiny waist.

Mad doesn't even cut the expression on Agon's face, "You were waiting for _**this worthless trash**_?!"

And by some miraculous divine intervention they were walking away, "You're not her fucking type."

Mamori didn't feel like waiting for her friends anymore.

~*~*~*

_You are the only one that needs to know_

**Changes**

He's being considerate and his leniency is dropping several levels. He's loosened up and gives water barrels to replace the water bottles for a more fitting celebration. The gun he brings has lesser ammo every day. His proficiency level when it comes to profanities is slowly dropping but it is still stable when it comes to his beloved 'f' word. He allows Kurita to handle the food preparations for recruitment and celebrations because he knows that he will order Kariya's Creampuffs. Yep, everything is very subtle but Musashi has been with Hiruma long enough to know that he likes executing his well formulated plans step by step.

"So how do you plan on confessing?"

"Fucking old man have you lost your friggin' mind?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Yup, he was working on it.

~*~*~*

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be just another regret _

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

**Name**

"Ane-za-ki."

"Fucking Ma-na-ger."

She puffed her cheeks and sighed. Would it really kill him just to call her by her name?

She call him by his family name and even attaches '-kun' with it but he never protested. And although she knows that he doesn't call anyone by their name it doesn't hurt to try doesn't it?

He doesn't call anyone by their name because he was still being cautious. He doesn't want anyone getting too close. Although fucking fatty and the fucking old man has been with him the longest time it didn't warrant him to call them by their names. Plus the definition of 'close' is different with regards to those two. But she was definitely _close._ He was increasingly aware of it. He doesn't need to be told.

But every once in a while someone would come along to teach him a lesson.

She makes his coffee hot, black and sugarless just the way he likes it and places it on the table, "Here's your coffee, You-i-chi."

A greeting laced with a smile only she is capable of pulling off.

It brought down the fort causing jaw drops from different lengths and angles from the football team.

He gave a devious smile filled with suspicious intent only he is capable of pulling off, "Why thank you fucking Ma-mo-ri."

Ah, it was just as she thought. It really sounds different coming from him.

He cursed under his breath. He really wanted to hear it from her after all.

~*~*~*

_The way she feels inside _

The water trickling through her bare skin was cooler than how she imagined them to be. Pain licked her in some areas and all she can do is flinch. She can't even stand straight because of a burn that singed her right ankle pretty badly. But she pushes herself to stay soak under the shower to hopefully wash the shock out of system.

The burns were from an accident. It was a setup, a trap meant to teach someone a lesson but she had no idea. She just went back to the classroom to get back the photo album she painstakingly put together for the football team. She can't remember when did it start but, she always stared at the classroom's television. A smile would always carve itself on her face as she stares at the messily scribbled names of the Deimon Devil Bats. Their dreams were written all over the place.

So how was she to know that merely touching it would trigger a bomb?

Mamori swallowed hard and her throat felt dry. She really thought she was done for. What, with glasses shattering, tables and chairs starting to burn down to ashes and the impact of the explosion sent her flying toward the classroom door _**hard.**_ The logical thing to do would be of course to get out of the room but her ankle had it bad and everything has gone blurry.

She turned the knob and the water stopped rushing. She could still feel her hands shaking and all of the sudden she felt nervous. It _isn't _his fault. She made sure that he registered it in his mind but it was the first time she's seen that _expression_ on his face and it made her sink and feel guilty. She's been swimming in it the whole time and she couldn't shake it off. Her eyes landed on the shampoo bottle and she felt like repeating her bath for the _3__rd_ time.

Oh did she mention that she was at Hiruma's apartment, inside his shower and that she was ordered to stay the night?

_Those thoughts I can't deny _

He's seated on his bad with his back resting on the headboard and his legs outstretched. Tonight was quiet. Too quiet for his taste. He was used to hearing engines passing by, dogs barking at anyone who happened to pass by the block and sometimes there would be drunken brawls. The only thing he was hearing were the engines, Cerberus tolerable snoring and the sound of running water in his shower.

He run a hand through his hair and clicked his tongue. This is the reason why he tries not to get too close to people. He's made enemies that could probably last him a lifetime. They'd have all sorts of grudges and reasons for revenge. They also of their own ways of implementing revenge.

"Bunch of fucking cowards." He'll definitely get his hands on them and once he's done they'd be lucky if they could have a glimpse of tomorrow's daylight. But that's not what's entirely occupying his thoughts right now.

He glances at the direction of the shower and growled in annoyance. Of all people they could've involved it had to be _her._ If he hadn't gotten inside in the nick of time who knows what could've happened to her. Heck, he fucking didn't want to think about it at all. It was so damn like her to say that it isn't his fault. It just doesn't work that way. He has his own damn pride and fucking sense of responsibility. Part of the blame was _his_. And he can't let her go home all bruised and burned. For the life of him his brain refuses to come up with any believable alibi and so this was the solution that popped into mind. He was thankful that the shock has numbed her mind and all she did was nod. It was the only sense of comfort he could offer her.

Her brain probably started working the minute she started soaking herself because she's been in the shower for an _abnormally long_ time and it wasn't helping him at all.

Because despite the entire dare devil antics that Hiruma Youichi is known for… he is still a _boy._

Hormones and all.

"Fuck."

It just had to be _her._

_These sleeping dogs won't lie _

_A/N: Do I really have to indicate who this is? XD_

This is a first.

For the time he has spent in his master's household he has _never_ brought anyone in. And now he brought a specie of the opposite sex and it wasn't just anybody. He snickered. It's about damn time! He knows the infamous feats of his master. He was the kind that would go to hell and back again if it means it would bring him victory. That was what his master was all about. And he is aware of the _very long_ war that he wages against himself. The victory of this war is the one he has always been anticipating.

There are things that you can only witness at the comfort of one's home.

And he is getting so irritated by just watching his master sit on his bed and wait for the female specie to come out.

He stands on his four paws and headed towards his master's drawers.

He is disappointed at his master's lack of sensitivity.

There's one more reason why the female specie refuses to come out.

_Where did he put that damn thing? And why do these things have to be so crapping high?!_

Hiruma notices Cerberus standing on his two paws clawing on his already messy wardrobe.

"The hell do you think you're doing?"

The dog's mission is complete as he uses his teeth to pull out something from the drawer.

Hiruma stares at it, winces and realizes what he had missed, "Yeah she'd look fucking good in that one."

It's the cleanest polo shirt in his drawer and it looked like he was saving it for some occasion.

What occasion?

Bah! Who knows.

_And now I tried to but it's eating me apart_

_Trace this nightmare_

There she is standing at by the window next to his bedroom door decorated by moonlight. Her wet locks are pasted on her face and water dripped down to her down to her collarbone. The scent of his shampoo whiffs through the air and the strength of its scent is evident that she used it thrice. Her skin was as pale as ivory and in a quick glance he could see all the burns and bruises she suffered. His polo shirt covers her up to her knees and she looks comfortable enough. He isn't though. Moonlight made his shirt look fucking transparent and its going to take all his willpower to keep his hormones from taking over.

"Hiruma-kun."

Her voice cuts him off his thoughts and a conversation could probably be his only saving grace, "What?"

She smiles and it blinds him, "Thank you."

He frustratingly runs a hand through his hair. Someone up there definitely hates him. But he knew that the day would come where he would come to terms with everything he pushes away and he thinks he never deserves. He succumbs and he knows there will be times that he would regret what he has done but it's _her. _

And it had to be _him._

He watches as she clumsily walks forward and stumbles.

He catches her and he has a feeling this won't be the first.

It was about time he ended this.

He lowers his head to her ear and makes sure that she hears every word, "I'm going to kiss you."

She felt shivers down her spine and tells him the truth, "I don't know how to."

He knows damn well that he has all the time in the world. "Then let me teach you."

He did and it took her life away.

Seeing as she could hardly walk, he sweeps her off her feet, lied on the bed and securely wraps his arms around her tiny waist and closed their eyes like there's no tomorrow.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be just another regret _

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

This is the first time he cracked his emerald orbs to see that he wasn't sleeping beside a ball of fur. It was live with a body that was softer than he thought it would be, her auburn locks reeking with the scent of his shampoo, and is actually a light sleeper like he is.

She attempts to push down the awkwardness. She has the feeling that she'll get used to it in the near future. Instead he only makes it worse by kissing her senseless in a way that only he could do. Sending shivers down her spine, curling her toes and tingling sensations up to every strand of her hair.

She's furious but she's happy, "So what's for breakfast?"

He grins and whispers to her neck, "I've already taken mine in _bed._"

She slaps him on the shoulder and manages to wriggle herself out of his protective arms and walks out the bedroom, "I'll be borrowing your kitchen." She waved at him and Cerberus followed her out the door.

He watched her walk with the limp on her right ankle. He'd mischievously offer to carry her to the kitchen but his fucking gentleman genes were on hibernation. After breakfast she would probably do the dishes, open the windows and set aside the curtains to let the sun in, make the bed, sort the laundry, in short she'll try to make herself useful and they'll probably be arguing about senseless things every now and then.

He found himself imagining her small, child like hands waving at him again.

It would be fucking nice to wrap a ring around the damn left ring finger.

_My dirty little secret_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_

* * *

  
_

If you were thinking that I just wrote an **M** on the last drabble then I just bursted bubble. --," For the life of me I can't write one, I'd die of nosebleeds so imagination is fine with me thank you very much. XD

R & R please and thank you! ^^,=


End file.
